


Exploring the Milky Way

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowkichi appears in our local astronaut's dream, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pun inteneded.





	Exploring the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> To those who has read this fic before somewhere, I think you guys know who I am at this point so uh, please don't expose me. Yet. 
> 
> Also hiiii

Floating. His body felt so light that he feels as if gravity doesn't exist. Was he dreaming of space? He didn't know but his heart is beating fast, excitement running in his system. His hands feel something small and...soft. He didn't know what they were but he kept kneading them, pinching the tip and rolling it in his fingers. Soft mewls reached his ears, suddenly making him aware that his arms are around an entity. There was a heartbeat beneath the small expanse, his fingers spreading out to feel the rhythm with his palm. Warm. Warm and alive.

The pattern is alluring, like the rest of the enclosed entity. His hands travel lower, as if to map out what kind of body he was exploring. Lithe and soft, smaller than his own; the weigh feels oddly familiar but foreign in sense where he felt the tip he was playing with earlier leaking. Warm liquid, warm breath.

When he opened his eyes, Momota Kaito was surprised that the entity was Ouma Kokichi, but with more striking features. The horns, the ears, the tail...it shouldn't really look real but there the boy was, in his arms silently pleading for more as he looked up at him. What did he want?

His gaze turned back to where he was holding, realizing that it's been the boy's chest he's been fondling with all this time. And was that...milk coming out of Kokichi's chest? He feels stupid because it's all so obvious but he wants to be sure, so he brings his milk stained hand and tasted it. It is milk, he thinks as he subconsciously moved down to get more of that, only with his mouth and suckled on the swollen nub. 

Kokichi moans out loud, but Kaito couldn't care. Somehow he's aware that this everything real, even if the warm milk making its way from the other into his mouth feels too real to be false. He looked at the boy to watch his expressions contort into those of pleasure. Always a cute, endearing face, never failing to entice him. Erotic even, with the way Kokichi gyrated his hips towards him and moved his hard cock against him. Kaito pinches the other nub, pleased to see warm milk pouring out of it. Kokichi curls his body, flustered and panting but he presses his chest more into his calloused hand. Likely asking him to milk him some more.  
  
The allure of everything only made him hard, cock straining in his pants. Kokichi is amazing and he wanted to see more of his expressions in a different way. As if the boy had read his mind, Kokichi gently removed his hands off him in favor of kneeling in front of him, raising the shirt partly and fingers tracing the v cut of his hips, teasing slyly.

His restraint in dreams is different from reality, otherwise he would have lost it right then and there. The slide of palms gliding down to pull his pants and underwear off were nothing short of tease. It shouldn't even be possible but Kaito is harder than before as his cock was freed. Only a fraction of time and hands holding his sides were his warning before he watched that small mouth take all of his thick, fat cock to the hilt. It's just like Kokichi to do just that, flexing his throat around the girth.

Kaito shivers, finding it hard to keep his hips still but maybe he didn't need to; Kokichi took the liberty of moving his mouth up and down on him, keeping his tongue pressed on the vein underside as he did. Pace quickens the same way Kaito's heart rate spikes up and it was all too good, the heat around his cock and the sucking motions compelling him to fill Kokichi with all of his hot spunk...

The soft trills of the bell on Kokichi's collar turned into airhorns, and reality slapped him awake.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ok to admit you got the kinks in the tags, the cows won't judge you. 
> 
> P.S. if anyone knows which post I was referencing in this fic, I'm going to make an anon gift for the winner


End file.
